The invention relates to a hinge comprising a hinge arm having a U-shaped profile and being pushable onto a mounting plate, the hinge arm and the mounting plate having lateral projections and recesses engaging one another, the hinge arm being lockable from further movement in the direction of displacement by means of a resilient steel member held at the hinge arm by means of an adjustment element for achieving depth adjustment of the hinge arm, and a further adjustment screw for the joint being provided.